


Fun with Food

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, But it turned into really crazy smut, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I planned for this to be fluff I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its just set-up, Its still fluffy though, Killing, M/M, More characters to be added later, Multi, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reconciliation, Probably some amount of Canon Divergence, Rape, Read the tags and Warnings!, Really Messed up Loving Couple, Smut, Smut Starts in Chapter Two, Tentacles, This was going to be a one-shot but it didn't turn out that way, Torture, Two gay old soldiers in love, Violence, no smut in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: When Jack Morrison barges into the cellar against Gabriel's wishes, what he finds there leads to shouting. Afterwards, however, Gabriel discovers more about how much his lover has changed since becoming Soldier 76 and how much of a turn on it can be. They both learn to channel their more destructive and violent urges towards others together and find themselves even closer for the experience. All of this happens because they need to feed Reaper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was really trying to write something that was just cute and fluffy. That somehow really didn't happen and so I am writing this now. Chapter one is pretty tame but it escalates in chapter two and will continue as a fluffy loving really messed up couple doing loving and really messed up things in the name of love, sex, fun and saving the world. 
> 
> Smut starts in chapter two.

“Jack, don't!” Reaper screamed loud enough to stir the dead. Jack ignores the continuing cries, walking leisurely down the stairs to their basement. He paused at the door and glanced over at the man spewing curses in Spanish, the glowing red visor he wore hid his face, but they both knew he was smirking. Gabriel froze as Jack twisted the knob and wandered down into the darkness. He winced as he heard Jack click the light on.

“Gabriel Reyes-Morrison!” The voice was harsh and commanding, the tone had Reaper on edge. His first instinct was to flee, but that would only make the situation worse when he inevitably wandered back and would have to face the music. So, instead he stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed by indecision. “Don't keep me waiting!” With a quick glance out the nearby window to briefly consider running again, he relented, sighed and followed Jack down into their basement.

The room was exactly how he had left it; dimly lit, his weapons and toys strewn about haphazardly, bloodstains on the desk, walls and floor, a pool of water he had been too lazy to mop up, and of course the Vishkar grunt he had picked up the other day, gagged and bound to a chair in the middle of the room, a black bag wrapped around his head. The man wriggled in his bonds, trying to speak through his gag, clearly roused by the noise Jack was making.

“Well,” Jack tapped his foot impatiently as Gabriel scanned the room and considered how he could respond, given the situation. He avoided looking at Jack, even with his mask and a visor between their eyes, he could feel the intensity of the man's gaze and he knew he would fall apart under it right now if he looked. “What do you have to say for yourself Gabe?” He could hear the scowl behind that mask in the words Jack snarled out. Reaper knew better than to argue when the Soldier when he was like this unless he wanted to hear about it for weeks. He sighed, lowering his head, ready to explain what was going on, but he must have paused too long because as he opened his mouth behind his mask Jack spoke again, irritated at the extended silence. “This place is a disgusting mess and I will not stand for it!”

“What?” The question escaped Reaper's mouth before he could really formulate a response. That was not the scolding he was expecting to get.

“You may have been fine with such filth when you were on your own but I am not going to have you living in a pigsty,” He hadn't heard that tone in many years, the one Jack would use when he was commanding properly, the one that meant that there was no room for argument or discussion. The tapping of feet grew more impatient while Gabriel considered how to respond. Was he really upset about the mess? Was Jack fucking with him?

“We've been busy...” He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment even as the words came out of his mouth.

“Not too busy it seems,” Gabriel visibly relaxed as Jack's gaze left him, moving to check out the wriggling captive in the room. “Had enough time to run out and pick up some Vishkar lackey it looks like,” Muffled screaming interrupted whatever the Soldier was going to say. The nervous man cloaked in black was not prepared for the loud smack that rang out as his partner cracked the captive across the head. “Be quiet!” He snarled, “No one is talking to you,” Another muffled scream, this time angry started up, Jack smacked the man again, much harder this time with a growl and the room fell silent.

Reaper had never seen such a cruel disregard for the safety and comfort of another in his golden boy. Jack would have been angry back in the day if they had deprived a captive of a single meal, let alone if they had actually hit them. Yet, here he was assaulting a helpless prisoner and it was turning Gabriel on in all the right ways.

“I grabbed him while I was out getting groceries a few days ago,” He tried to explain despite how hot he was suddenly feeling. “He was harassing, threatening some people on the street and so I...uh intervened.” Gabriel was interrupted this time by murmurs that he supposed were probably protests of some sort, though they were quickly silenced when Jack's fist slammed heavily into the poor bastards stomach. He couldn't hold back his arousal anymore.

The previous mood all but forgotten, Reaper's mask is off in an instant discarded among the rest of the mess and he is suddenly behind Jack, arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight against him. A soft sigh escaped Jack's lips as Gabriel's found their way to his neck. They stood together, Jack leaning into him now enjoying the attention on his neck.

“Distracting me won't get you out of cleaning babe,” The voice he was reprimanded with had lost its fire and though his face was hidden behind that visor, they both knew he was smiling. Gabriel was not trying to get out of anything, except maybe his clothing, he just couldn't help himself when the man he loved was being so damn sexy. They heard a whimper from the chair right next to them and Jack's hand was wrapped around his neck a split second later. Gabriel knew intimately how inhumanly strong Jack was as his wrist tensed, a little more and he would break the guy's neck, a soft moan escaped his lips, he was so hard right now.

That hand crushing their bound captive's neck suddenly released its grip, they could hear the desperate breathing that came. Jack pulled himself from Gabriel's embrace and turned around, eyeing the maskless Reaper and reaching a hand down to caress the bulge in his pants. “That's whats got you so hot and bothered huh?” The voice was suddenly playful.

“You would never have done that back in the day Jack,” His voice cracked as Jack's hands fondle him gently.

“It excites you?” Another smack, open palmed, loudly echoed in the small dark room, Gabriel couldn't suppress a moan.

“Oh, hell yes,” 

“I suppose we should see what we have here then,” Jack announced turning away from Gabriel and regarding their captive with more than merely a brief glance for the first time. The black bag was removed and he saw the person tied up down here entirely. Jack grabbed his chin roughly to get a good look at Reaper's latest victim. The poor man was crying, struggling to escape the super soldier's grasp, to escape the rather dim light that burned his eyes. He was younger than them, in his early 30s probably, black hair, red tear soaked eyes. One of his cheeks was red, the other bruised. “Kind cute,” he conclude, his appraisal complete. 

Gabriel was going to have to stop being surprised by the Soldier's actions at some point, but it seemed like that was not going to happen today. “Whats going on in that boy scout head of yours Jack?”

Jack laughed, a rich hearty laugh, the kind that used to make his eyes shine. “He died in Zurich Gabe. There are no boy scouts here, I'm just a soldier now, remember?” 

“So what does bitter old Soldier 76 have on his mind then?”

“The Reaper is hungry I take it?” He returned his attention to the sobbing Vishkar soldier as Gabriel nodded in affirmation. Fingers gently stroked the crying face, following even as it retreated, attempting to escape his soft touches. “It has been quite a while since he last ate anything,” The way he spoke sent shivers down his victim's spine.

Turning to Gabriel, the former blonde's hands found the clips holding his visor on, with a click he slowly removed it. Even after all this time Gabriel could lose himself in those deep blue eyes that shined like the midday sky when he smiled. Though Jack did not wear his brilliant smile, but instead a mischievous smirk that worried Gabriel greatly. He could count on his fingers the number of times he had seen that smirk. Each and every time it had preceded them doing something ridiculous that he probably should have but could not resist and despite everything that had happened between them, Gabriel doubted that he would be able to now anymore than before.

“You remember how it used to annoy you Gabe, when I played with my food?” Flashes of memories long forgotten distracted him for a moment. Memories of Jack building oddly detailed forts out of mashed potatoes with his fork and Gabriel destroying them and forcing him to eat instead of messing around. Memories of the houses he would build with waffles, complete with a working hinged door. Gabriel blamed his mama for how much it annoyed him when Jack did shit like that, she had always told him that only little children play with their food.

“I always told you not to knock it until you try it,” Jack continued, that knowing smirk still on his face. What was up with him today? Why was he letting Jack get away with flustering him all day with barely a word? He had it bad right now and Jack knew it, he was definitely doing this to Gabriel on purpose. “Now seems like the perfect time to try Gabe,” The former strike commander turns away as he speaks, reaching out and ripping open the Vishkar grunt's uniform, exposing the man's chest. 

Gabriel's cock ached, he had never been this hard, even at the height of their sexual escapades back in the days before everything went wrong. He might have had the slightest chance of remaining in control, but as a soft moan escaped his lips, Jack all but lunged at him pressing their lips together and Gabriel melted into the fierce kiss. 

They lost themselves in each other, as they often did these days, but where months before it had come from some sort of desperation, a need for contact, need for the other, now it came from a mutual fire they had managed to rekindle. It was not a way to cope with all that had happened anymore, it was an expression of renewed love and devotion. Their arms grasped each other tightly and their mouths moved with such intensity, it was as if they sought to devour one another. The smoke that trailed from Reaper's body pulled together into long tendrils that wrapped themselves softly, lovingly around Jack's body, helping to hold them together tightly. They were not content simply to hold however and soon enough they are trailing across the soldier's body, beneath his clothes, drawing forth soft moans until Jack pulled away with a heavy breath.

“Come on Gabi, don't spoil your appetite with me right now. Let's have some fun with your food” Gabriel was too far gone to even consider refusing the hottest idea Jack “boy scout” Morrison had ever had, he answered with another deep kiss before they both turned their attention and gazes to the man chained to a chair. At that moment there was no one in the world who felt as small, as vulnerable, as scared as this man; gagged, bound to a chair, too dehydrated to even cry properly, being eyed hungrily by two of the world's most wanted criminals.


End file.
